


To The Fallen And The Lost Goes The Shadow's Glory

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: 逃離Asgard後，Loki躲藏在Midgard。他在躲著Asgard和Thanos，但最主要的原因是，Loki不想要有人發現自己的祕密──他背上的那對翅膀。但即便下定決心隱匿自己，他仍不由自主地再次捲入復仇者的事件中。新系列自我流翻譯。





	To The Fallen And The Lost Goes The Shadow's Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To The Fallen And The Lost Goes The Shadow's Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944532) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 再強調一次是自我流喔！

  
  
　　一開始，只是在他落下彩虹橋時背上一閃而過的痛感。  
  
　　宇宙從身旁呼嘯而過，Loki墜向萬物和虛無。他吞下痛苦和恐懼等待死神，但她從未出現。  
  
　　結果是Chitauri人找到了他這個躺在破碎月亮上的破碎神祇。  
  
　　他又感覺到那隱約的痛感在皮膚下蠢動，但有更多更重要的事情讓他自顧不暇。首先是魔方，然後是復仇者們集結捍衛Midgard的領土和榮耀。  
  
　　再然後，是Asgard。  
  


＊＊

  
  
　　他的牢房並非全然的酷刑。他沒有被綁起來，有食物有水，甚至還有書籍可以閱讀。但是那些寂靜和孤獨，和鎖鍊一樣沉重。眾神之父將他監禁在鍍金的地窖，永遠放逐於眾人之外。  
  
　　他又感覺到那皮膚下的蠢動。自身體深處傳來不止息的痛比起之前更加劇烈，他無法尋找治療師也無法要求任何東西來止痛。當痛到極點的時候，Loki只能蜷縮在牢房地上。  
  
　　接著皮肉伴隨著一股潮濕的聲音撕裂，滴滴血液落在白色石地板上。他大口喘著氣，無法順暢地呼吸。然後一切就這樣結束，他感覺到自己周圍的空氣流動。羽毛，黑色閃亮如火山岩漿冷卻後形成的黑曜岩，包覆著將他和折磨人的明亮白色監獄隔開。他又蜷得更緊一些，感覺不熟悉的肢體隨著自己的動作擺動。戰戰兢兢地，Loki用指尖握住一根羽毛，感受著它的絲滑。  
  
　　翅膀。  
  
　　他的胃因恐懼和噁心而扭緊，胸口的痛楚已經壓過背上漸漸消退的痛。他不僅僅是Jotun人─魔法的掩蓋下，他由冰霜和黑暗構成─現在自己更成了連霜巨人都不齒的怪物。苦澀的笑聲從他口中逸出，他的畸形是奧汀的另一個祕密嗎？  
  
　　當Asgard的冠冕王子紆尊降貴來到地牢時，Loki已經找到方法將羽翼隱藏起來──空氣中微微閃動的光芒Thor永遠不會注意到。他要求Loki協助他抵抗Malekith和暗黑精靈。  
  
　　當機會一出現，他立刻背棄Thor潛入世界與世界間的陰暗通道。漆黑的雙翼緊緊包圍著他同樣漆黑的心靈。  
  


＊＊

  
  
　　Loki再次來到Midgard，他的敵人絕不會想到要尋找的地方。他讓自己融入這個世界，憤懣和憎恨也一路伴隨。終有一天他不再需要隱藏在這群烏合之眾中，但在這之前他會耐心等待。  
  
　　Loki為自己找了個地方安身，那裡他能好好欣賞人類掙扎著修復Chitauri人造成的破壞。夜晚，電視上的名嘴抨擊復仇者，責怪他們也要為破壞負責。他對地球政客的貪污腐敗和拙劣的政治鬥爭嗤之以鼻。  
  
　　開始時追蹤Midgard的正反派人物只是為了打發時間，後來變成了一個習慣。他用剪報、相片、地圖和便利貼覆蓋狹窄公寓的每一面牆。復仇者不是唯一的正義之士雜牌軍，而Loki也不是他們唯一的敵人。他兩邊都追蹤，不停地補充所有他能找到的訊息。他收買、偷盜、刺探，想方設法越過防火牆和鷹眼刺客來拿到所有能到手的資訊。  
  
　　他無視自己背上那對不符常理的翅膀，也許那是奧汀在他身上開的殘忍玩笑；也許他自始至終都擁有那對翅膀，所以他做為一個畸形的嬰兒在兩個世界交戰時被遺棄等死。他想這也許是種變形術，他的魔法的另一個樣貌，就像他的外表會變成藍色那樣。有那麼多的可能性存在，但他無從肯定哪一個才是正確的。  
  
　　沒有理由要學著怎麼使用它們。  
  
　　當Amora來到Midgard並和Baron Zemo結盟，他只感到不耐煩。她的方法一點也不低調，而企圖分化復仇者的手法更是可笑。她理所當然地從Banner和Hulk下手，試圖在團隊裡種下不和的種子，就連綠色野獸也沒蠢到看不出她的計謀。  
  
　　所有他收集到的資訊，都說在Banner和怪物間並無關聯，但Loki一點也不相信這一點。當觀察Hulk和復仇者一起對抗Amora及她的劊子手時，Loki發現Hulk有時好像會傾聽什麼看不見的東西。也許是他心中的竊竊私語，也許是Banner在和他說話。Amora毫無懸念地逃走了，留下復仇者舔舐自己的傷口。  
  
　　Loki在牆上加入更多訊息，小心地寫下自己的理論，還加上冬兵、T’Challa，和Strange的資料。他在死去的人的相片上打上紅色的X，無論英雄還是罪犯。  
  
　　然後他們迎來了一段安靜的時光，而這和平在Loki看來也是十分脆弱易碎。復仇者們把握這段時間進行各自的娛樂，Stark和他的伴侶去渡假；美國隊長躲進紐約大眾圖書館，閱讀數小時後坐在咖啡館外畫著來來去去的行人，他的表情一如進行任務時嚴肅及專注，Loki偷了一些作品加入自己的收藏；黑寡婦和鷹眼的休閒時光實在和平時難以區別；Banner冒險離開Stark大樓的安全保護，到附近的大學為學生演講。  
  
　　Loki參加了那場演講，因為他很無聊。主題十分初級，但他還是漫不經心地做了筆記，過後這些也成了他的收藏。  
  
　　之後，Loki端著一杯酒，盤腿坐在那面專門留給復仇者的牆前。他知道Victor von Doom正在Latveria修復自己的城堡。Amora和她的跟班躲去一個Loki一點也不想關心在哪裡的世界。AIM正忙著開發復仇者終將面對的大規模毀滅武器，但他們目前因為無法控制的能量來源而進度受挫。在他看來，AIM和HYDRA可說是難以區別，他們都沒有面孔，結構複雜，都是極度官僚主義的效率低下組織，而且計劃常常弄巧成拙地失敗。他繼續加上SHIELD其他敵人的所在地以及動態。  
  
　　Thanos和Chitauri人沒有再次踏足Midgard，Loki對此事的看法在安心和失望間擺盪。雖然他會開心地欣賞Midgard在Thanos的力量下毀滅，但也十分肯定自己無法逃過他的怒火。  
  
　　現在，他只想自己一個人好好待著。

 

＊＊

  
　　Loki在一開始無法相信自己是唯一看出發生什麼事的人。  
  
　　在鋼鐵人和Thor打倒敵人之前─Loki已經不想費神去弄清是AIM還HYDRA了─美國隊長在一台戰車下被壓了半個小時，才等到他們來拯救SHIELD的自由哨兵。隊長之後消失了 一個禮拜，想必是被安置在Stark的電子僕人所照看的治癒所。  
  
　　然後不到一個月，隊長又在追逐竊賊時身中數槍。這次是黑寡婦發現並呼叫援手，但她到得不夠早，沒有看到隊長其實並未試圖舉起盾牌保護自己。  
  
　　Loki在復仇者的牆面上為隊長清出一塊區域。看來好隊長其實沒有像其他復仇者預期的那樣融入現代社會。那些其實可以輕易避開的傷口，在冬兵出現後不久迅速增加。Loki盯著牆，久久地想著這一點。也許隊長為他朋友的墜落和沾滿他雙手的鮮血責怪自己，好隊長就跟Thor那傻瓜一樣多愁善感。  
  
　　在下一次的短暫平和時期，Loki只專心追蹤隊長。這次，他趁Steve轉身拿走整本素描本。  
  
　　翻開整個畫本，Loki看到了陌生人、漫畫風格的復仇者，還有過去及現在的James Barnes，但有幾頁畫作被撕掉了。  
  
　　這不是Loki第一次不被發現地潛入Stark大樓，但他不想讓這件事變成一個習慣，畢竟收穫比不上被發現的風險。他來到了隊長的住處，裡面每樣東西都一絲不苟地在它們該在的位置上。他花了一些時間探索整個空間和那些整齊擺放的東西，把一隻鞋子推倒，把一幅畫弄歪，並拿走一件Ｔ恤當作紀念品。  
　　  
　　垃圾桶是空的，但Loki知道隊長沒有丟掉那些素描。最後，在鍥而不捨地尋找下，他在床墊下找到那幾張被小心折起來的畫紙。  
他震驚地看到畫紙上是自己的臉。  
  
　　甲冑被小心仔細地描繪，隊長在頭盔和權杖的弧度上投注了一番心力。看起來是他災難式地試圖征服Midgard的過程，甚至還有他被綁上口枷與手銬，與Thor站在一起準備回到Asgard的畫面。這幅素描裡Thor只被大略地畫出樣子，Loki本身的每一個線條和每一處陰影則一筆一畫認真地呈現。最後一張紙上的素描被幾乎戳破紙張的憤怒筆跡劃掉，他無法看清那些圖樣原本的樣子。  
  
　　Loki小心地用衣服捲起畫紙帶回自己住處，不在意隊長是否會發現它們的消失。它們和之前的作品一起貼在牆上。  
  
　　拿了根羽毛─他自己的─Loki小心地清除那張畫紙上的厚重筆畫，用輕巧的魔法誘哄出被掩蓋的線條，他直覺地知道這張畫紙就是隊長覺得必須藏起那些素描的原因。當第一個素描出現，他訝異地看到隊長畫了沒穿鎧甲的自己，筆觸充滿猶疑和不確定。隊長想像了他穿著牛仔褲和T恤的樣子，畫裡他還打著赤腳，頭髮散開像黑色的波浪。  
  
　　他一直工作著直到把所有素描都修復才停手，最後一個沒有畫完的素描是最難修復的。主題和其他素描一樣都是Loki，但這裡的他躺在一張只大略畫出外觀的床上。隊長仔細地描繪Loki的側面，同樣猶豫的痕跡佈滿他手臂及胸口的肌理。奇怪的是隊長為他選的姿勢，他側躺著，一隻手肘支起身體望向遠方。這幅素描帶著戀人般的親暱。  
  
　　被修復的畫作也放上了牆面，專屬美國隊長的區塊漸漸增長。  
  
　　Loki讓電視停留在新聞頻道，小聲地讓新聞在安靜的公寓內播報。他篩選出SHIELD的敵人裡會針對隊長的那些，猜測著他們是否有注意到什麼異常──好一點的情況下，隊長只是顯得心不在焉；壞一點的話，他會故意無視自己正身處險境。  
  
　　偷來的T恤穿起來十分柔軟舒適，雖然已經不再帶有原來的香皂味。Loki開始收集牛仔褲和有各種奇怪圖樣的T恤。  
  
　　隊長在一次戰鬥中被扔出窗戶，跌落在幾層樓下的街道上，因此Stark在一次採訪中打趣地說隊長可以留下所有他能吃下的蘋果派。Loki不懂這個笑話，但記者笑了然後把話題從隊長身上帶開。  
  
　　Loki開始學著做蘋果派，Midgard產的蘋果品質低劣，但最後成品的味道尚可接受。  
  
　　當隊長終於恢復到能參與復仇者的任務，Loki也離開居所回到街道上。他待在陰影裡觀察，隊長有一位可以說是舊識的新敵人。他自稱是Crossbone，並效忠於Red Skull。幾次交手後，復仇者認為Red Skull是一個頭銜，而不是那名讓隊長長眠於寒冰中的宿敵。  
  
　　這個男人，Crossbone，是人類。他很聰明，Loki不情願地承認，但仍只是個人類。  
  
　　當Loki發現Crossbone也注意到隊長的怪異行徑，他的心跳不由得加快，而這也讓他感到不適。他可以看到陷阱在隊長身邊展開，Crossbone自願作為誘餌而其他復仇者被小嘍囉引到他處。隊長的戰鬥技巧快速、準確且充滿變化，但Loki可以看出他並沒有專心。雖然能輕易獲勝，Loki知道Crossbone在等待更好的時機好一舉成城。  
  
　　時機出現。  
  
　　Crossbone攻擊然後隊長倒在地上，一瞬間弱點盡曝。只有那麼一毫秒來作下決定，只有比眨眼還短暫的瞬間能做出抉擇。幻像十分簡單，雖然Loki從未使用過。他召喚陰影包圍自己並迅速移動，他沒有思考，僅僅行動。  
  
　　槍聲在夜色中響起，Loki感覺到子彈打在陰影覆蓋的鎧甲上。寬大的黑色羽翼出於本能展開環抱住隊長，保護著他就像他身上的紅白藍制服。  
  
　　「你是誰？」隊長粗聲質問。他一邊膝蓋跪在地上，臉頰上沾著赤紅血跡。藍色雙眼盛滿訝異，而他的呼吸在Loki頰邊炙熱。  
  
　　Loki沒有回答，開口說話會打破幻像。已經為隊長賺取足夠的時間，他拉開身體往一旁的暗巷退去。槍聲引起其他復仇者的注意，他可以聽到鋼鐵人飛近時的引擎轟鳴。他也確認了隊長在要求與死亡共舞，雖然本人可能沒有自覺。  
  
　　回到他的狹小安全屋，Loki仔細檢查每一根羽毛，發現子彈打在上面留下的淡淡痕跡。  
  
　　他忖度著這個發現。

 

＊＊

 

　　  
　　雙方陣營丟出各種問題並要求著答案。

 

　　Loki冷笑著將畫質粗劣的監視照片釘在牆上。這些問題無論哪一方都無法回答，畫面中只能大約看出黑色羽翼包覆隊長的輪廓以及漫延在他們周圍Loki召喚出的黑色陰影。沒有人知道他是誰。他們的盟友X教授做出聲明，指出這名有著墨色雙翼的人並非他的同類。Loki提醒自己要注意這名教授以及他的特殊能力。

 

　　他知道只有徹底打倒隊長才能讓Crossbone停手，但在前者自己的死亡願望之下Loki只剩下很少的選擇來保護他。

 

　　視線落向充滿隊長遲疑筆跡的畫作，Loki知道自己不該這樣擔心敵人的落敗，但隊長懷抱著一個Loki還沒有解開的祕密。隨意端著一杯酒，Loki盯著牆壁，這就像是在一幅無聊的畫作裡發現了巨大的謎題。其他人引不起他的興趣，他們只是弄臣和刺客。隊長是他們之中唯一一個不僅僅將他視為怪物的人，是唯一一個只靠著鉛筆想知道他脫去鎧甲是怎麼樣的人。Loki想知道原因，而隊長如果被Crossbone殺掉就沒辦法回答這個問題，就只是這樣而已。

 

　　他不能以Loki的身分接近復仇者，只要Thor是他們的一員他就會永遠與他們為敵。新聞主播的聲音引起他的注意，開始轉動思緒。他不需要像蜘蛛人那樣穿上粗劣的制服隱藏自己，但他確實需要這個隱匿自己的概念。

 

　　不只是SHIELD，Loki也需要從Heimdall眼下藏起自己。

 

　　不安地動了下身體，他瞬間好像又回到墜下彩虹橋的時候，再次被無路可退的絕望緊緊纏住。

 

　　小心翼翼地，他讓自己的注意力轉到翅膀和背部相連的關節處。雖然被幻影掩蓋，那對翅膀其實一直存在。他像拂開蜘蛛網那樣解除幻術，展開翅膀時羽毛顫動著，活動它們就像活動手指頭般自在靈活。完全展開時兩邊加起來的長度超過他的身高，碰上公寓兩頭的牆壁。目前這樣的狀態，羽毛摸起來像絲綢般柔滑，但當Loki想要將它們當作盾牌，瞬間就能像他的鎧甲那樣檔開子彈。如果這個怪異形體是奧汀的詛咒，這樣的能力想必在他的意料之外。

 

　　公寓裡沒有鏡子，Loki用魔法展現自己的倒影細細研究。只要他的肩膀或背部有動作，無論多麼細微，整個翼展都會隨之顫動。他之前召喚出來隱藏自己的幻象由一層又一層的陰影構成，每一層都像是蜘蛛絲般柔軟堅韌。Loki讓它們一層一層地蓋住自己，臉孔變成黑色面具，頭髮服貼在頸後，盔甲的暗綠色澤和符文雕刻也完全隱藏在黑色的偽裝之下。

 

　　想再次看到隊長的願望難以抗拒。

 

　　也許復仇者終於注意到隊長的行為模式；在走向河岸邊一座大倉庫時，他們比平時靠得更近。他們正靠近Crossbone的藏身處，但Loki知道他已經轉移地點。有陷阱在等著復仇者，但黑寡婦和鷹眼輕易地解除了它們。Loki潛伏在影子裡更靠近了一些，好聽到他們的對話。

 

　　「看來我們錯過他了。」鋼鐵人掃描空曠的倉庫，一隻手舉在身前隨時準備著交戰。

 

　　Thor聲若洪鐘，抓撓著Loki的理智。「我們會有其他機會找到這名敵人的，吾友。而他將敗於我們手下。」

 

　　鋼鐵人確認周圍沒什麼值得注意了之後放下手臂，他的盔甲在走動時發出細碎聲響，就像龍鱗互相碰撞時發出的聲音。「如果這傢伙真像SHIELD說的那樣以隊長為目標，他一定會再找上我們。」

 

　　隊長沒有出聲，而他的表情被頭盔隱藏。

 

　　Loki悄悄離開，移動到這幢老舊建築的屋頂上。在這個制高點，Loki發現復仇者的行動並非全然的隱密。倉庫外昏暗的安全照明下，有一群人聚集在入口附近。他看到了Crossbone，在陰影中他是一抹隱約的白點。這群人的目標明確──突襲復仇者並得到完全的勝利。Loki斟酌自己的選擇。對鋼鐵人和Thor來說，他們只是拿著普通武器的普通人，在鋼鐵裝和Mjolmir前不值一提。

 

　　他的選擇在戰鬥開始後被強迫決定。隊長在第一時間站到敵人和他隊友中間。

 

　　混亂中，Loki抓住一個永遠終結Crossbone野心的機會。由著直覺，他奔向屋頂邊緣躍入夜空。重力拉扯著他，然後他感覺到翅膀在抓住氣流的那一瞬間甩開了它們。不用拍動，只需要展開翅膀滑翔。翅膀對他心念的回應比預期要好。

 

　　他衝向Crossbone把他撂倒，Loki落地時Crossbone也迅速翻身站起。

 

　　「你！」Crossbone齜牙怒吼，手中的武器對準了Loki。

 

　　子彈從他盔甲上彈開，往前再踏兩步，這樣的距離已足夠他測試自己的理論。向後舉起翅膀迅速向前刺去的同時，他用意志命令最前緣的飛羽改變型態。半打羽毛在刺穿Crossbone胸口時閃爍著像匕首般的銳利鋒芒，他就像隻逃不過鷹爪的老鼠抽搐著死去。Crossbone毫無生氣的身體倒在地上，他的手下迅速作鳥獸散。

 

　　「看來不完全是個好人。」鋼鐵人是第一個打破寂靜的。

 

　　Loki轉身面對復仇者。他們警戒著，完全沒有任何感激之意，雖說Loki原本也沒有期待。隊長注視著他，但一會兒後轉開了臉。

 

　　「你是敵人還是朋友？」Thor緊握著Mjolnir質問。

 

　　血液從羽毛上一滴滴落下，Loki紋風不動。他不害怕復仇者會傷害他，而是他們可能會想辦法打破偽裝讓他曝露身分。

 

　　「也許他不能說話。」鋼鐵人小聲開口，「他之前有對你開口嗎，隊長？」

 

　　隊長只是搖搖頭，將一直舉著的盾牌落回身側。Loki看過他這麼作許多次，當需要外交的時候，隊長就是復仇者的面孔和聲音。

 

　　「謝謝你的援手。」隊長開口，他的語氣堅定，且帶著長久練習而得的威嚴。「我們很想要活捉他，因為他手中有我們需要的消息。但還是謝謝你。」

 

　　Loki扼住自己想要發笑的衝動，只是沉默地搖頭。

 

　　「可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」隊長不放棄地追問。

 

　　「有誰帶紙筆在身上？」鋼鐵人問著。

 

　　Loki拔下右翼上的一根羽毛，長度幾乎是他的前臂。慢慢地，一筆一劃地，他用羽毛在腳下累積的塵土中刻下文字。

 

　　「那是……」隊長在意識到寫在地上的不是一個名字時噤聲。「這是個地址。」他抬頭看向Loki，眼中盈滿Loki沒有看過的神采。「你自己有名字嗎？」

 

　　Loki注視他一小會兒後才再次搖頭。再逗留下去太危險了，Loki放開羽毛任它飄落在地。他轉身衝出倉庫跳向空中，全部的信任放在背後的羽翼。Loki感覺它們拍打著空氣，將他帶入夜色。開始時有些不順暢，但Loki還是找到了適合的節奏，往更高的地方飛去。他向右迴圈繞著倉庫，SHIELD的車輛陸續到達，移走Crossbone和他的手下。無論復仇者會不會循著他留在塵土上的地址去調查，無論他們會不會找到想要尋找的資訊，已不在他關心的範圍。

 

　　在那裡，隊長手中握著一根長長的黑色羽毛。

 

　　回到住處，在Crossbone的照片打上紅色的X記號，Loki將羽毛上的血跡洗去。看著鐵鏽色的液體留下排水孔，站在老舊白色洗手台前，Loki只感到陌生的感情沉甸甸地壓在他的胃裡。

 

 

＊＊

 

　　沒有多久Loki就注意到隊長在找他。

 

　　他獨自一人進行這項任務，而其餘的復仇者似乎對他的夜間行程也沒有多置一詞。從Loki插手他和Crossbone戰鬥的地方為原點，隊長慢慢地打著圈四處詢問。這樣的行動對隊長來說也不是全無風險，但他仍堅持不懈。他畫了一幅畫小心帶在身上，那是個有雙黑色羽翼的黑色人影。雖然一無所獲，他仍在能夠外出的每個夜晚努力尋找。

 

　　Loki也注意到隊長在戰鬥中更加小心了，好像他也需要一個能從噬人的黑暗中把他拉出來的謎題。

 

　　這樣的改變讓Loki鬆了口氣，但也產生了新的困擾。有人要認真搜尋他，Loki在隱藏和偽裝自己上更加倍警覺。他現在大多躲藏在影子裡，沒有讓復仇者發現他的窺探。而每一次任務，他會看到隊長的雙眼掃過所有的陰暗角落尋找他。

 

　　這變成了一個遊戲。

 

　　Loki偶爾會允許隊長看到一閃而過的身影，聽到隱隱約約的振翅聲。漸漸地，Loki找到更隱密的方式來幫助隊長。一個夜晚，他切斷車輛的剎車線防止罪犯逃跑；另一個夜晚他飛進建築物間的小巷子，翅膀掠過兩邊的磚牆，把復仇者正在追捕的犯人一把抓起，毫髮無傷地丟進大垃圾箱。那人被復仇者帶進SHIELD時手裡抓著一根黑色羽毛，嘴裡胡言亂語說他看到了女武神。

 

　　隊長在一個稍有冷意的滿月夜晚找到他，當時他站在高樓邊緣正準備躍入空中。

 

　　「等等！」他大喊，一隻手乞求地伸向Loki。

 

　　Loki停住動作轉身，沒有離開原本站著的地方。他感覺自己身後的空間遼闊，陣陣強風吹拂著他的翅膀。

 

　　「我知道你一直在幫助我們。」隊長的語氣溫和且沉著，動作緩慢好像在接近一隻野生動物。「如果你躲起來是因為遇到困難或是需要援手，我可以幫你。」

 

　　Loki告訴自己是因為冷風才讓他無法呼吸，而不是胸口原本有心的地方所傳來的一陣痛楚。隊長擔心Loki會遇到危險甚至需要被拯救，這樣的舉動和他所揹負的戰士之名相去甚遠。Loki遲疑，看著隊長一步一步慢慢地向自己靠近。有那麼一瞬間，他想隊長是真心的，他所說的話沒有半分虛假。但有更大的可能性是隊長在拖延他，好讓剩下的復仇者藉機圍堵他。

 

　　轉身，Loki迅速落向下方街道。飛翔現在就像與生俱來的本能，跟呼吸一樣不用思考。他往上攀升飛到屋頂上方，隊長站在原處看著他，孤身一人。

 

　　不是圈套。

 

　　一個動念，Loki收起翅膀向下俯衝。隊長在Loki抓住他前只來得及擺出姿勢。他緊緊抱住隊長，感覺到必須承載兩人重量的瞬間。他們越過屋頂向下墜落，隊長環抱住他的脖子，雙手離翅膀只有幾吋的距離。只拍打了幾下翅膀Loki就適應了多出來的重量往上飛，隊長緊緊靠著他，兩人的腿交纏在一起。

 

　　只要在天空，他就不再是Loki。他不是霜巨人的同族，不是和奧汀親生兒子一起長大的畸形怪物。他不是把Chitauri軍隊帶到Midgard的罪犯也不是SHIELD的敵人。在夜晚的空中，他只是一抹掠過黑暗的影子。在這裡他可以放下一切，除了鼓動雙翼沒有其他更重要的事情。

 

　　他沒有目的地，只是想和隊長分享這片城市上方他所發現的世界。Thor和鋼鐵人當然可以做到同樣的事情。但由他來的話，不會充斥著雷鳴和推進器的聲響，而只有輕柔的羽翼拍動聲。他飛得越來越高，到了一個高點，他收起翅膀，將他們兩人緊緊抱在羽毛做成的繭中，然後向下墜落。他感覺隊長收緊環繞他脖子的雙手，灼熱的呼吸打在他的頸邊。自由落體結束在Loki打開翅膀，找到一股上升的溫暖氣流，轉換成輕鬆的滑翔。

 

　　這是不必要的冒險，隊長有可能趁此機會揭露他的真實身分，但Loki在轉向Stark大樓時仍有些不情願。

 

　　他們快速地飛過許多高樓大廈，在城市的明亮光芒中只是一道不起眼的影子，直到靠近目的地Loki才放慢速度。隊長的靴子踩上鋼鐵人的降落台，然後Loki也落下身體。幾下緩慢的翅膀拍動後，隊長才往後抽身放開他。

 

　　「這真是太驚人了！」隊長讚嘆，他微笑著伸出手。「Steve Rogers。」

 

　　Loki猶豫地伸手回握，隊長的握手堅定有力。

 

　　「我之前說的是認真的，如果你有需要幫助。」

 

　　Loki的眼角注意到動作，看來他們的降落引起了關注。Stark站在門口，謹慎地看著他們兩人。Loki放開隊長向後走了幾步，眨眼間就消失在夜色裡。

 

　　他在幾個街口外的暗巷降落，走向Stark大樓。他的潛入沒有引起任何注意。

 

　　走向復仇者們戰鬥後的聚會場所，Loki一邊思考Stark會怎樣調整建築內的感應器來偵測他的出現，他倒是想到了幾個讓Stark永遠不會去考慮的方法。

 

　　Thor的大嗓門讓偷聽這件事變得十分容易。

 

　　「只要你開口，我也可以帶你飛啊。」Stark的聲音。

 

　　「不是…不是那樣的，Tony。」

 

　　「下次你還想要兜風的話，選個像Falcon那樣的好小子，至少我知道他站哪一邊。」

 

　　「他一直在幫我們。」隊長毫不退縮。「他可能遇到了困難。這世界對不一樣的人並不是那麼友善。我覺得他可能有一些過去。」

 

　　Stark重重地嘆了口氣。「那你有沒有從那有翅膀的道德觀可疑的傢伙身上知道什麼訊息？」

 

　　「我可以感覺到他穿著盔甲，臉上還有面具，但材質我沒有看過。」

 

　　「這倒是解釋了不怕子彈的部分。」

 

　　Barton探員的聲音低沉。「所以我們有一個沒有紀錄的變種人四處亂飛，而且他還不怕翅膀沾到血。」

 

　　「Steven是對的。」Thor開口，「這個人幫助我們，他應是一名盟友。」

 

　　「事情沒有那麼單純。」Stark的聲音因為在房間內移動忽大忽小。「不是嗎，Romanoff探員？我確定SHIELD對這件事有些想法。」

 

　　「他們要我們找出這個人的真實身分，」Romanoff的語氣淡漠。「Fury沒說要怎麼做。也許我們可以用網子抓住他然後打上標籤，再加上一點說服看他會不會開口。」

 

　　「大家冷靜一點。」隊長抗議。「再給我一些時間，我會找到他的。」

 

　　「大海撈針啊隊長，在你四處敲門的時候我們都要變成老人了。」Stark反駁。「我們需要更好的針頭探測器。」

 

　　「如果你們能找到這個人，」Thor慢慢接過話頭，聲音裡有一絲希冀。「我想要請你們幫忙，吾友。」

 

　　隊長的回答沒有遲疑。「儘管提出來，Thor。」

 

　　「是我的弟弟，Loki。」

 

　　Loki屏住呼吸，他被Asgard發現了嗎？他已經小心掩蓋自己來到Midgard一路上的蹤跡，連Heimdall都無法追蹤。

 

　　Thor繼續說著。「我的父親相信他遲早會在Midgard出現。」

 

　　「他在這裡？」Stark的聲音提高。

 

　　「有這個可能，但我無法確定。他逃走後Heimdall一直在找他，但他十分擅長隱藏自己。如果他出現了，我擔心他不知會施加什麼樣的報復在這你們身上。」

 

　　Loki轉身，決定自己聽夠了。他沒有立刻離開大樓，抓住這次機會再度進入隊長房間。房間仍然一樣整齊，他沒再碰任何東西。書桌上有本打開的素描簿，他慢慢地翻看每一頁。畫裡有帶著翅膀和陰影偽裝的他，也有原本樣子的他。

 

　　有一張地圖釘在牆上，和Loki自己收藏的相似，是這個城市的地圖。在看到Loki的地方，隊長用黑色大頭釘做記號。所有街道被劃上方格，方便隊長紀錄搜尋過的地點。久久地看著這張地圖，Loki做出了決定。他小心地從右翼內側拔下一根小小的黑色羽毛，然後戳進地圖上自己藏身處的位置。他迅速離開沒有拿走任何東西。

 

　　收拾所有可能暴露他身分的事物沒花多少時間。他帶走自己的素描，在牆上留下空白處，其餘的他就留給復仇者去搜索。當他關上門離開時，手中只有一個紙箱，裝著他所有東西和隊長畫的素描。

 

＊＊

  
　　Loki的新家更加舒適。  
  
　　挑高的天花板和開放式空間表示他可以盡情展開翅膀而不是拘束地將它們收在身邊。他用舒適的傢俱裝飾新家，沙發和有靠背的椅子坐起來並不舒服，所以他選擇了能讓翅膀放鬆垂下的寬大板凳，而隊長的素描作品被小心地表框掛在牆上。所有的窗玻璃都塗上黑色油漆來隔開窺探的視線，雖然在紐約的這個小小角落不太可能會有人來打擾他。  
  
　　寂靜中，他想著自己是不是已經忘記如何言語。  
　　  
　　隊長繼續著他的搜尋任務，表情比以往更加堅定。Loki知道他已經隨著羽毛的指示去了他上一個藏身處，因為之後不到一天，就有成打的SHIELD探員進入那裡，搬走所有Loki收集的物品。  
  
　　他開始徹夜在城市的燈火和聲響上方翱翔，直到黎明將近才返回居所。有時候他會看著復仇者執行任務，有時候不會。更常的是，Loki會看到隊長待在一幢建築物的頂樓上，然後他會帶著隊長一起飛進夜空，隊長是他覺得唯一能一起分享這份陌生自由的人。他的真面目仍被陰影保護，而隊長也從未表現出想打破他偽裝的企圖。隊長話說得很少也從不指使他，只在每次Loki提供援手時感謝他，並再次強調自己也樂意做出同樣的事。  
  
　　那是又一個他沉浸在星空和晚風中的夜晚，Stark大樓周圍的天空出現陣陣閃電和爆炸的火球，因為太過刺目他不得不遮住眼睛。當他轉身飛向大樓時聽到消防車出動的聲音，街道上一片倉皇，人群爭相逃離大樓周圍。  
  
　　Hulk的咆哮震耳欲聾。  
  
　　Loki一眼認出敵人，瞬間渾身冰冷，看來奧汀不是唯一一個相信他會出現在Midgard的人。他往大樓底部俯衝，翅膀緊緊收在身後，冷風拍打著他的臉頰，抵達目的地前只有一點點的時間讓他找出復仇者的位置。他們不是孤軍奮戰，許多同盟已經加入。但這遠遠不夠，這個敵人他們還沒有準備好面對。  
  
　　Thor是那個和Thanos正面交手的人，Mjolnir和Thanos的能量對抗。一旁，復仇者和跟隨主人來到Midgard的Chitauri人戰鬥。他們的數量不算多，看來Taitan神族只把他們當作棄子，一點也不在意自己帶來的軍隊正在地球英雄的手下節節敗退。  
  
　　「為Midgard！」Thor大喊，手上的Mjolnir舉向空中聚集更多閃電。  
  
　　雷聲在天空隆隆像砲彈炸開。Loki在戰場旁降落，召喚陰影潛入其中。這場戰鬥無法單純用力量獲勝，他一邊掃視著街道的廢墟一邊將腦中的資訊編成計畫。Hulk很快就能解決剩下的Chitauri軍隊，他只剩下很少的時間來行動。  
  
　　他等待著直到隊長打訊號要其他人去幫助Thor。  
  
　　一聲尖嘯穿過煙塵，跟著出現的是Loki的身影，沒有翅膀且穿著全套Asgard戰甲和頭盔，漫不經心地走向Thor和Thanos。沒有人企圖阻止他。隊長打著手勢，和其他人小心翼翼地走近Thor，保持著和Loki的距離。這個幻影沒有完美到能欺騙Thanos太久，但也只要足夠久就好了。  
  
　　一片混亂讓Loki能輕易地靜靜私語，對著一個心靈而不是一雙耳朵。  
  
　　「詐欺師，」Thanos的聲音震動著夜晚的空氣。「你以為自己能躲開我，你大錯特錯了。」  
  
　　「離開這個世界，」Loki的影像開口。「你和我的不和是我們的事，和他們無關。」  
  
　　Thanos嗤笑。「在逃亡的時候喜歡上了這些害蟲嗎，墜落的王子？」  
  
　　「你想抓到我。」Loki停下腳步張開雙臂。「我就在這裡。進行你的復仇然後離開。」  
  
　　「Loki，」Thor阻止他。「別這麼做。」  
  
　　Thanos瞇起雙眼。「謊言和把戲構成的你，不可能如此情願付出自己的生命。」  
  
　　Thor握緊手中的Mjolnir。「如果我弟弟的生命是你的目標，那你將無功而返。」  
  
　　Loki的幻影站在Thor和Thanos中間，既是目標也是視線焦點。另一聲尖嘯打破寂靜，又出現一個Loki，穿著閃亮的戰甲走到第一個Loki旁邊。然後一個又一個的Loki出現，直到它們自成一個小軍隊。Thor皺眉，盯著這些幻影想找出本尊。Thanos嗤之以鼻。  
  
　　「你無法愚弄我。」他低吼。  
  
　　所有的Loki同時開口，他們的合聲是令人難以忍受的刺耳。「我只是認為你需要不只一個我，好發洩你連這樣一個小地方都無法征服的挫折。」  
  
　　「是你造成我的失敗。」Thanos朝最近的Loki攻擊，但在他巨大的拳頭碰到他之前Loki就消失身影。一會兒後，原來的位置上又出現了一個Loki。  
  
　　只有一個變數Loki無法控制，他只能希望Thor不是完全的蠢蛋。再多花一些時間，Thanos就會厭煩這個把戲去找出他藏在哪裡，但幸好其他人已經就定位了。  
  
　　有教授的聲音在腦中指揮，他們移動著就像是這是首精巧編織並縝密排練的舞曲。Iron man是第一個行動的，他飛到Thanos上方，斥力砲打在他腳邊的地上將他暫時制在原處。其他人迅速包圍Thanos，Doctor Strange的魔法開始做出通道，Loki不知道Thanos會被送到哪裡也不在乎這件事。  
  
　　Thanos的逃跑企圖被一個接一個地阻止，直到Doctor Strange完成他的工作。用怒吼和巨大的雙拳，Hulk把Thanos一拳又一拳的打進通道。Thanos掙扎著想穩住身體，Hulk在打出最後一拳前露出勝利的笑容。  
  
　　通道迅速關閉，Thanos沒有死，只是被暫時流放。一陣閃爍後，所有的Loki消失無蹤。  
  
　　「Loki！」Thor大喊，一邊轉身尋找他的身影。「不要再躲了！」  
  


　　Loki召出更多陰影隱藏自己後離開。

  
  


＊＊

  
  
　　他在之後睡了好幾天，雙翼緊緊包覆著自己。  
  
　　當他醒來，只覺得飢腸轆轆。已經很久沒有在白天出沒的他，雖然知道沒人能看到自己背後那雙幻像完美隱藏的黑色羽翼，仍一路提高警覺。  
  
　　當他用完餐點，終於能回到他寂靜充滿的居處等待夜色降臨讓他再高興不過了。  
  
　　太陽才剛要沒入地平線，Loki已經迫不及待地走上生鏽的逃生梯，來到這棟紅磚建築的頂樓外面。背對著最後一束日光，他衝過屋頂邊緣，飛向天空。他花了幾個小時，在這座城市上方專屬於他的天空盤旋俯衝。  
  
　　當他往下看去，才發現自己已經來到Stark大樓附近。它明亮的像是深夜裡點燃的火炬。有個人站在陽台上遠眺城市。  
  
　　隊長身上穿著T恤和牛仔褲而不是制服，當他聽到振翅聲轉過頭時臉上帶著微笑。Loki的雙腳只踏上地面一瞬，將隊長帶入懷中後便又立刻飛回天空。他讓自己沉浸在飛翔和隊長身上的肥皂香味裡，即便因為多帶了一個人飛而開始疲憊，他仍有些不情願飛回大樓。  
  
　　Loki讓他們兩人輕巧地在陽台上降落，就在他放開隊長轉身要離開時，隊長開口了。  
  
　　「Loki。」  
  
　　因為聽到自己名字而震驚，Loki被釘在原地。  
  
　　「我可以跟Thor說你一切都好嗎？」隊長輕聲問著。  
  
　　慢慢地，Loki轉身面對隊長。他褪去影子讓隊長能看得更清楚，他盔甲上的皮革和金屬都磨損失色。接著他退去盔甲，只穿著美國隊長圖案的T恤和牛仔褲，打著赤腳。他就像隊長想像並用遲疑筆觸畫下的那個樣子，只除了一處細節。沒有必要隱藏它們，但他仍把翅膀緊緊收攏在身後。  
  
　　「你還好嗎？」  
  
　　Loki眨眼。胸口曾經有心的地方又再次疼痛起來，而他想要開口說話即便無話可說。  
  
　　「謝謝。」隊長繼續說下去，雙手朝天空比劃著。「這真是太不可思議了。你能做到的事，我是說，飛翔。」  
  
　　昏暗的燈光下，Loki可以看出隊長滿臉通紅。  
  
　　他強迫自己的舌頭開始動作，在長得彷彿像是一個世界的年紀的時光裡，他終於第一次開口說話。聲音因久未使用而沙啞。  
  
　　「我足夠好了。」  
　　  
　　隊長點頭。「Thor會很高興知道的。」  
  
　　剎那間有千言萬語爭著要從Loki口中脫出，當他嚥下它們全部時幾乎要嗆到自己。  
  
　　最後，在他轉身回到夜空之前，他只說出一個名字。  
  
  
  
  
　　「Steve。」  
  
  



End file.
